captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Cutlass (stories)
Bloody Cutlass is a series of stories and a spin-off from the Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart stories by Craig Black. Created by Jordann William Edwards and Elizabeth Mogan, it is one of the Tails from the Federation, produced by Federation Pirates. Overview Pirate captain Darkblade, after his failed pursuit of Jaws MacTaggart, wants a shot at redemption, so he begins forming a new crew of pirates. While that's going on, a mysterious rift has resurfaced in space, setting off their adventures. Background As Craig Black was developing the MacTaggart stories, he created the character of Darkblade. Once Edwards found that there wasn't a story to go by for that particular character, he asked Mogan to help develop what would eventually become the basis for Bloody Cutlass. They took inspiration from a collaboration piece they did, as well as a few art pieces. Edwards and Mogan would eventually be entrusted with further development of the stories. It was then decided that the stories would not only serve as a spin-off from MacTaggart, but also as a stand-alone sequel to Ghosts of Earth. As well, they would be best described as "more dark, visceral, sexual, creepy, and supernatural", much like what Torchwood was. Influences As development progressed, a significant amount of influences took shape. The series has a more significant pirate theme than MacTaggart, but going further, there is added influence of dark thrillers (including the works of James Wan, director of Insidious and The Conjuring), as well as mythological and supernatural tales. Stories Further information: List of Bloody Cutlass stories * Bloody Cutlass literature ** Short stories - Edwards has developed a slew of short stories, available on DeviantArt and FictionPress. *** Bloody Cutlass: The Fallen Angels: a second wave. ** Comics * Bloody Cutlass (animated series) * ... Characters Main Characters * Darkblade: The captain on board the titular ship. This German Shepherd is a space pirate who's very intelligent and tactical; his cybernetic arm and eye are made with an energy that bonded with his body, also giving him increased speed and durability, but those qualities are overshadowed by his reputation as a klutzy sexual deviant. * Natalie Coal: A childhood friend of Darkblade's, and a former "flame" (pun intended). After her own ship was destroyed, she became the co-captain of the Cutlass alongside Darkblade. * Clyde O'Shaughnessy: The First Mate. He is a sheep from the Irish-settled Mogan Cluster, and one of Darkblade's closest friends. * Rhiannon: The Second Mate. She is a half wolf-girl, half witch immortal who joins the crew based on her knowledge of the paranormal and the supernatural. She tends to hide the fact that she's part werewolf. * Jason the Qwikster: A lion-leopard hybrid with the powers of super-speed and time manipulation. He's also a cocky, streetwise youngster who's an 80s lover. * Vellopea Baron: The head of communications. This Dutch lop-eared bunny is cheerful and hyperactive, and can be a bit of a nuisance to others, especially Darkblade. She's one of the few characters to have come from Earth (also being originally a character from the now-defunct Ghosts of Earth). Category:Stories Other Characters Antagonists * Primadonna: A Japanese mystic and a former lover of Darkblade's. She'll do anything she can to lure him back. * Grey: A former Federation captain who's now the most notorious, most ruthless space pirate in the cosmos. Other pirates * Grosvenor: A black fox who is Darkblade's arch-rival and a hunter. He was cursed when he was just a cottage boy, and has decided to take up piracy while outliving his comrades in the centuries since. * Alister Hawkins: The former co-captain and second-in-command. The black cat is an old friend of Darkblade's, and he is usually caught tagging along, even when he doesn't want to. He's one of the few characters to have come from Earth (In terms of character, he's also a character from the sister series Ghosts of Earth). * Leon Wilson: A rogue pirate and former mentor/romantic partner to Darkblade. He's a noted marksman and male chauvinist. * Veronika Spektor: A ferret who's estranged from her father. She's notoriously slutty, even for Darkblade. Miscellaneous * The Scrap Rats: A group of travellers who salvage various parts (even if they're illegal). * Artemis Madryn: One of the Madryn sisters; she's revealed to be an old friend (with benefits) of Darkblade's. * Mirabelle Stark: A French raccoon who was the leader of Herfang, until she eventually realises her evil ways, and dismantles the organisation. * Maya Gryffudd: The engineer and technical advisor. A Welsh corgi with an optimistic personality, she can usually be seen toying with inventions that could be useful to the crew. She was killed in battle while trying to defeat Primadonna. External Links * Facebook page * Twitter * Tumblr * Instagram